It is common for young children such as toddlers to sit at a dining table. Dining surfaces such as tables and countertops are designed to have a height that is comfortable for use by older children and adults of normal stature seated on a sitting surface elevated above the ground. As the distance from an elevated sitting surface, such as a chair, a stool; or a bench, to the dining surface is usually too great to be optimal for a young child such as a toddler, a booster seat is typically used to raise the toddler over the normal height above the ground of the sitting surface of the chair, stool, or bench.
Chairs, stools, and benches have different heights as do various tables, countertops, and other dining surfaces such that the ideal amount of height to boost a child above a sitting surface varies. An additional complicating factor is that children grow quickly. Thus, a booster seat may not provide for the optimal height six months later, requiring the purchase of a taller booster seat. Therefore, a need exists for a child booster seat having an adjustable height for placement on an elevated sitting surface.
A further consideration is that toddlers are usually positioned closer to the table or counter than an adult because their arms are shorter. By being positioned closer to the table or counter, spilled food and liquids can fail in front of the toddler onto the table rather than onto them, their clothes, the chair, or floor.
Because of the total height above the ground of the child booster seat placed on an elevated sitting surface of a chair or bench, it may be necessary for an adult to lift the child into and out of the booster seat. It is desirable, therefore, for the sitting surface of the booster seat to be moved safely by the adult assisting the child in order to allow the child to be turned so that the child's knees clear the table and are properly turned to make it easier for the adult to lift the child from the booster seat.